


I'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Every family has a mark to resemble their soulmate.Emily traces the date imprinted on her wrist every night and Beca wonders when her's will appear.





	I'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

When Emily Junk was born she had a date imprinted on her skin: 16/9/2015, just like the rest of her family. See everyone in the world has these significant traits; an imprint on their skin like a name, a date, initials, a quote or anything. What made them significant was the meaning: it resembled their soulmate. 

For example, Emily's best friend Stacie had the initials 'CB' imprinted on her ankle, the initials of her soulmate Chloe Beale, whom she had met in freshman year of Barden University, Chloe having Stacie's first words she said to her on her shoulder. So when Emily was told of the significance of that date on her wrist, being the day she meets her soulmate, 7 year old Emily had immediately bought a stack of calendars and marked the date. 

Okay, so she might've stopped counting down the days on the calendar by the time she was 11 (mainly because of her brother's jeering) but not a day went by where she would look at the date on her wrist, the purple fairy lights on her wall illuminating it late at night as her finger carefully traced the date. This brings us to today: 1/9/2015. 

In 3 days Emily would be going to Barden University and starting her freshman year at the same school as Stacie and was beyond ecstatic. Well... mostly for the day coming in 15 days. Can you blame her? Emily had been waiting for this since she was 7 for God's sake! And, yes, Stacie was a definite factor to her excitement but it was mostly the idea that she would come face to face with her soulmate in 2 weeks. 

_"Don't forget the Bella's when you go."_ Her mother reminded her when she caught Emily looking at the date only earlier that day. And as Emily lay in bed she couldn't help but smile. She smiled at the thought that she would not only be a potential Barden Bella but also meet her soulmate in a matter of weeks. So Emily glanced back at the mark that sat daintily on her tan sin and traced it with her index finger, tracing it so smoothly as it was so rhythmic and normal to her. 

"I wonder what they're called." Emily hummed. 

______________________________________

Beca Mitchell knew what her mark was, it was so different from the other Bellas' but she liked it that way. Chloe had the writing, Stacie had the initials, Cynthia Rose had the birthday of her's, Flo had these lines on her hands that would grow and form an image when she met her soulmate and so on. Beca's was different. 

_"What will mine be?" 10 year old Beca asked, tracing the pale skin of her arm mindlessly. Her mother smiled and shrugged._

_"We don't know that yet, Beca." She explained. "Only you'll know because you'll feel it form right there." She tapped the young girl's wrist gently as Beca smiled. "And you'll feel it right here." She then playfully poked Beca's chest where her heart was, causing the little girl to giggle. "You'll meet them one day."_

Beca hated romantic movies, complaining the storylines were predictable and too cheesy. But, to this day, she can't help but glance to her wrist whenever she meets someone new. She hopes she'll find them one day, genuinely, but she'd never say that aloud. She actually was a complete sucker for this soulmates idea, she loved watching Stacie and Chloe find each other, remembering how Chloe was bouncing around the room, squealing about Stacie. So she couldn't help but wonder when she'd find her's.

So on the 15th of September 2015, Beca Mitchell checked her wrist once again, finding it still blank, before sighing, rolling over in her bed, bidding Amy goodnight and shutting her eyes. 

______________________________________

After showing up to auditions and seeing no Bella's of any sort Emily Junk then wandered around campus, thinking 'where on earth could they be'? She could always text Stacie where the house was but she knew she wanted to surprise her friend by showing up unexpectedly. 

And then she remembered something. Because as she glanced at the time on her phone, she saw the date imprinted on her wrist alongside the date on her screen. 

16/9/2015

Emily felt excitement bubble within her before realising she had collided with a boy handing out flyers. 

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologised. The boy with curly hair froze at the sight of her, spilling out incoherent sentences, causing her to tilt her head. 

"S-sorry." He mumbled. "I-I- I just. You're so cute you're like walking sunshine." He laughed awkwardly as Emily smiled bashfully. "Uh-uh- Benji." He stuck out his hand rigidly and she took it, smiling warmly. 

"Emily Junk." She smiled. She then glanced down and noticed the mark on his wrist reading: K.L. in bold, black lettering. Initials. Initials that were not her name. She shrugged, I mean he was cute and sweet but, honestly, she couldn't see him as her soulmate at all. "You do acapella?" She asks, gesturing to his flyers reading 'Treble Party'. He nods, offering her one, which she accepts. "Do you, by any chance, know where the Bella's house is? Being a Bella is at the top of my dream board!" She grinned.

"Me with being a Treble." He grinned before remembering the question. "Oh. Yes. Bella's House." He sputtered, turning rapidly before pointing to his right. "Down by the sorority houses is the Bella's house, it's got a blue door and the Bella's logo above the door I should believe."

"Thanks Benji." Emily smiled before walking across the quad. Suddenly she felt buzzing in her pocket as she fished out her phone. 

**Stacie Conrad:** Hey Ems! Today's the big day! I'll see you tonight, hopefully?

As Emily grinned and started to text back her answer she ran straight into a smaller girl. 

"Oh my stars, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I keep doing this!" Emily apologised, helping the girl pick up her books. 

"Dude, what kind of lunatic texts and walks." The other girl drawled sarcastically. Emily couldn't help but smile as she saw the shorter girl roll her eyes and smile. 

And then the girl looked up and Emily met these electric blue eyes, a side smirk resting on her lips and a bright expression. Beca Mitchell smiled at the lanky girl, feeling her knees go weak at the sight of a pretty girl with deep brown doe eyes smiling at her. And then Emily reached for her pencil case, instead grabbing Beca's wrist due to her not looking. Emily immediately retracted her hand like Beca's wrist was on fire. 

"Sorry!" Emily squealed and Beca laughed, voice full and rich. 

"Don't apologise, you're cute." She mumbled, not realising she had said it outloud till seconds later. "I- I mean. You're..." She mentally face palmed before seeing the younger girl flush red. "I'm Beca, by the way. Beca Mitchell." She smiled, adjusting her shoulder bag. 

"Emily Junk." The younger girl replies, smiling. "And I know you, you're the captain of the Bellas. You're my idol. I didn't know how pretty you were in person till, um, now." Emily spills, blushing furiously whilst Beca blushes as well, shaking her head bashfully and completely uncharacteristically. 

"Thanks." Beca chuckles. "I'll see you around." She smiles and Emily mirrors it, eyes bright and happy. 

"See you." Emily smiles. 

Suddenly she looks at her wrist and the date glows, spiralling and forming designs of leaves around them and curling into the initials 'B.R.M.'. And Emily feels her heart hammering and smiles growing, glancing at Beca as the shorter girl walks away.

And Beca feels goosebumps on her wrist, stopping in her tracks and looking down at her skin. Slowly she sees the formation of what looked like ink bleeding into her skin, forming the name 'Emily' surrounded by patterns of leaves and vines on her wrist right where Emily's hand was mere minutes ago. And Beca can feel a smile on her lips as she glances back, noticing that Emily is wearing the same excited smile as she looks at her. 

"No fucking way." Beca whispers as she smiles. 

She finds herself walking back to the other girl, almost as if they're magnets drawn to each other, and realising she had found her soulmate. She felt the other girl slip her warm hand around Beca's smaller one and squeeze it.

"You want to get out of here?" Beca asked and Emily giggled, nodding enthusiastically as they walked across campus, hand in hand and feeling whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> posted the one for tomorrow earlier because I'm an idiot but here's the right one


End file.
